


Over the Starlight

by rubylily



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a date with Yui, Azusa resolves to confess her true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



As she waited for Yui, Azusa had to keep reminding herself to breathe, but as long as her heart raced, she could be certain she was alive and not dreaming.

And she still dreamed often of Yui, no doubt about that. However, instead of dreams in which Yui had to repeat her senior year - she had somehow managed to graduate, after all - Azusa dreamed of simply being with her, holding and kissing her, and…

Azusa buried her blushing face in her hands. When had her feelings become so intense?

Letting out a sigh, she glanced at her watch; it was still early. She and Yui had agreed to meet at the park today, and now she sat alone on a bench with only the trees for company. Often she thought of calling Yui's cell, but Yui wasn't late (yet), so there wasn't any need to.

"Yui-sempai," Azusa muttered to herself. Ui had suggested inviting Yui on a date before she went off to university, so this was Azusa's final chance to confess, and she could only trust herself to make Yui understand her feelings.

She bit her lip; what if she had confessed in London, when she had thought Yui was writing a love letter to her? But that had just been a misunderstanding, and she had almost thrown away her chance to confess for good…

Sometimes it was a relief Yui was so dense. But she was also honest, and Ui assured Azusa that as long as Azusa was honest and direct, Yui would understand her feelings.

Of course, Azusa wanted more than understanding - she wanted Yui's love too.

She leaned her head back and held up her phone, the charm dangling against the clear sky. Any minute now she expected it to ring and flash, playing a familiar tune as Yui frantically cried that she was lost and needed Azusa to rescue her. Azusa giggled; if it was for Yui's sake, it wasn't so bad to be needed.

She brushed her lips against her phone, smiling, and her heart grew warmer.

"Azu-nyan!"

Azusa nearly jumped out of her skin, and warm arms came around her shoulders from behind as a familiar scent filled her nose. "Y-Yui-sempai!" she stammered.

"Hee hee, I found Azu-nyan!" Yui giggled, nuzzling her cheek against Azusa's. "Were you waiting long?"

"N-Not at all." Azusa turned her face away, and Yui's warmth was dizzying. "I'm surprised you didn't get lost, actually."

"Oh, don't be like that." Yui laughed again as she petted Azusa's hair. "I can always find my little kitty, no matter where you are."

_So does that make you some kind of bloodhound?_ Azusa thought of saying, but instead she simply said, "Um, you can let go of me now."

"Well, if you say so!" Yui said with a mock pout, and she made a big show of slowly releasing Azusa, but her smile was as bright as ever. "But since this is a date, we can hold hands at least, right?"

"D-Date?" Azusa cried, and her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. Date? How had Yui gotten that idea? Wait, had Azusa specifically said date when she had asked Yui out for today? She couldn't remember, even as she replayed that memory over and over in her mind.

Luckily for her, however, something else had caught Yui's attention. "Ah, a bunny!" she exclaimed, pointing forward.

Azusa jerked her head up, and saw just that: an adorable, brown rabbit. "Oh right, there are some wild rabbits around here," she said, secretly thankful for the change of subject.

(But didn't she want Yui to think this was a date?)

"Bunny, bunny…!" Yui said as she rushed toward the rabbit, and much to Azusa's surprise it didn't bolt away. Yui knelt in front of it and held out her hand, which the rabbit simply sniffed.

Azusa tried to hold back a giggle. "I think it's expecting food."

"Oh." Yui's face fell, and she pulled away her hand. "Sorry, bunny-chan, I don't have any food for you."

The rabbit stood on its hind legs and tilted its head, watching Yui a little longer, and then it hopped away.

"I hope bunny-chan doesn't hate me now…" Yui muttered.

Azusa came beside Yui and touched her shoulder. "Yui-sempai, it was just a wild rabbit. It knows how to find its own food."

"But it sure was cute, wasn't it?" Yui beamed brightly.

Azusa blushed; she still wasn't used to how dazzling Yui's smiles could be. "Y-Yeah, rabbits usually are…"

Yui laughed and touched Azusa's face. "But you're the cutest, Azu-nyan!"

Much to her surprise, Azusa somehow managed not to faint right then and there. "Y-You wanted to hold hands, right?" she said as she clasped Yui's hand between hers.

Yui's fingers curled around Azusa's, and Azusa couldn't ignore how warm and soft they were. "It's what my cute Azu-nyan wants, right?"

Azusa could only nod, trying to will her heart to calm. Sometimes she wondered if Yui really was as dense as she acted.

Thus the two girls got to their feet, and with their fingers intertwined they set off on their date.

As they walked, Azusa's fingers tightened around Yui's, and she inhaled a deep breath. Yui's fingers were like hers, calloused from plucking guitar stings so much, and she liked that bit of familiarity. It would be a long time before they would be able to play together again, but Yui would have the other members of Afterschool Teatime with her at university and Azusa could start a new band for the Light Music Club, so music would still be the one constant in their lives.

Maybe Azusa could confess her feelings through a song, but that would probably be too roundabout for Yui to understand, and Ui had said direct honesty would be best.

And Yui had already called this a date…

As they walked these familiar streets, they ate ice cream together, browsed through favorite stores, things that they always done together as the Light Music Club. All the while Yui clutched Azusa's hand tightly, and she spoke enough for the both of them, talking about small, insignificant things and she never stayed on one topic for very long, her attention being pulled in every direction. It was the same as it had always been, and Azusa's heart still raced. Afternoon rolled into evening, and they were still together.

Now, as they walked along a certain riverbank toward an amusement park (Yui's suggestion, of course), Yui glanced down at Azusa. "Azu-nyan, are you listening?" she asked with a frown.

"Huh? Of course I am!" Azusa pouted. "I know you're worried about university, but since you managed to pass the entrance exams, I'm sure you'll do fine as long as you remember to study!"

"But I might not have time for Gui-ta if I have too much homework… Maybe Ui could still help me…"

"Yui-sempai!" Azusa jerked on Yui's arm to force her to face her. "You already graduated - it's time to be more responsible!"

"I was just joking." Yui flashed a bright smile. "Don't you believe in me?"

"Well, um, of course I do! I know you can do anything you set your mind to!"

"That's my Azu-nyan!" Yui exclaimed as she embraced Azusa tightly. "Remember that if you ever need anything, you can just come to me!"

"Ah, thank you!" Azusa's cheeks grew warm; where did that come from? Weren't they talking about Yui and not her? "And… and I'll support you any way I can too!"

"Thanks!" Yui pulled away from Azusa and then pointed at the Ferris wheel of the amusement park they had finally arrived at. "So let's ride that together!"

Sometimes Azusa wanted nothing more than to peek into the inner workings of Yui's mind. Was riding the Ferris wheel her whole reason for insisting on the amusement park in the first place? It wasn't even as large as the one they had ridden in London.

However, despite her misgivings Azusa followed Yui (or rather, was dragged by) to the Ferris wheel, and fortunately there wasn't a long line at all, as it was already evening. They got on together, and before long they were high above the world.

"So pretty…!" Yui said as she had her face and hands pressed against the glass.

Azusa let out a faint giggle. "You really aren't afraid of heights, are you?"

"Of course not! Mio-chan's the one who's afraid of heights, not me!"

"Maybe she's just being sensible."

"Hey, I can be sensible too, you know!" Yui huffed, but then her expression morphed into a smile as she sat next to Azusa, almost too closely. "And besides, nothing's scary when I'm with you."

"Y-Yui-sempai?"

Yui put her arm around Azusa's shoulders. "I'll always be your sempai, won't I?"

Azusa bit her lip. "Y-Yes, yes, you will…"

Yui only laughed as she ruffled Azusa's hair, and the calluses of her fingers were warm and familiar against Azusa's scalp.

Azusa glanced out the window, and already the brightest stars were visible as the sky slowly darkened. It wouldn't be so bad if this ride never ended, Azusa thought; she could always be with her beloved Yui, and the stars could always watch over them, and both they and the stars would be unchanging.

She was still young, she knew, but she had never been more certain of anything in her life, and before this night was over, she would make her feelings known.

She rested her head against Yui's shoulder, and more than ever she wanted to be wrapped in Yui's warmth. "Yui-sempai, we can always be together, right?" she found herself saying.

"Of course." Yui's voice was oddly quiet, yet no less warm. "You're my charming little angel, after all."

A smile tugged at Azusa's lips, and she closed her eyes. "I'm glad."

Silence fell over them, and Azusa was almost thankful. She could hear Yui's heartbeat, and she snaked her arm around the back of Yui's waist to pull her even closer. She never wanted to let go of Yui, of that much to she was at least certain.

As the world below raced by, she was with the girl she loved.

When they finally reached the ground once more, Azusa was not too disappointed, as she could still hold Yui's hand tightly. Night had finally fallen, and she could feel the light of the stars all around her. Perhaps one day they could fly through the starlight together, catching all the falling stars that would make their wishes come true.

Azusa could not help but giggle. When had she grown so romantic and lofty?

"Hm?" Confession was clear on Yui's face. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing important," Azusa replied with a smile. She and Yui were walking alongside the riverbank again, and she glanced at the stars reflected upon the water. "I was just thinking the stars are really beautiful tonight."

Yui beamed. "Yeah, they really are! Just perfect for my date with Azu-nyan!"

Azusa's fingers tensed around Yui's. "You keep calling this a date…" she muttered.

Yui turned to face Azusa and touched Azusa's cheek with her free hand. "Well, that's what I'm hoping it is," she said as she leaned in closer and tucked a few strands of hair behind Azusa's ear. "I mean, I'm really happy I'm with you right now."

Slowly Azusa raised her hands to cup Yui's face, and Yui's breath was warm on her lips. Azusa was still a moment longer, and she pulled Yui's face closer so that she could press her lips against Yui's.

This would be her first kiss, after all, and thus she wanted to make the first move, to prove her love was true. Even Yui would finally understand now.

When they finally broke the kiss, Yui's smile was dazzlingly bright. "About time, Azu-nyan!"

Azusa jolted, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Huh-? Wait, you already knew?"

Yui rubbed the back of her neck as she giggled. "Well, when you asked me out I was so nervous I asked Ui for advice, and she said I should let you make the first move, since you're so mature and all!" She laid her hand over her heart and sighed. "But I didn't think you'd keep me waiting so long!"

"But you're my sempai!" Azusa yelled as she seized Yui's arms. "You're supposed to set a good example and take the lead!"

"Well then, if that's what my little kitty wants…" Yui cupped Azusa's face, her hands as warm as ever. "I love you, Azu-nyan."

Azusa's cheeks burned, but she still managed a smile. "I love you too," she said, and she lifted herself onto her toes to kiss Yui again.

She really should've confessed much sooner, Azusa thought to herself.

Once the kiss was done, Yui clasped Azusa's hands between hers. "See, that wasn't so hard!"

"Yeah, but now you're going away to university and we won't have time for each other…"

"We can still get together on holidays, and we can always call and text each other." Yui patted Azusa's head. "Like I said, I'll always be your sempai."

Azusa laughed, quiet as it was. "You're right. Still, I wish we could always be together…"

"Look, a shooting star!" Yui pointed at the sky. "If we catch it, our wishes will come true!"

Azusa smiled as she clutched Yui's arm tightly. "Then let's go catch it, Yui-sempai!"

Yui nodded as her fingers curled around Azusa's, and she ran forward with Azusa following close behind, and until this night was over, Azusa didn't want to let go of Yui.


End file.
